Little Miracles
by ahsnapitzkiana
Summary: "Beck and Jade were fast asleep, oblivious to the company in between the covers."/OR Beck's mom, Ruby, figures out a secret she supposed Beck and Jade were keeping from her. Bade pregnancy story. Based on Mother's day!
1. Chapter 1

_Sun shone through the Oliver house as the couple slept. Oblivious to which they had company in between the covers._

Beck shifted Jade closer to him as he slowly woke. He always felt the need to wake Jade up with him so he gets to spend another day with her. They're both at the age of 24 and 25, graduating collage not to long ago. They decided to stay in the city of Las Angeles where they grew up. They now live in an exceptionally large house with two bedrooms and two baths, only using the extra room as a guest room and bathroom.

Beck was working up to the top on his acting career, being known as the star on the hit movie, _Not So Much_. Jade was an immediate target for twenty producing companies after sending her book, _Shattered_, to them. She now is one of the top writers in New York.

Jade stirred in Beck's arms, sensing it was time to get up for breakfast. She knew it was Mother's Day and was hoping Beck would forget, not wanting to have another awkward conversation about children. Beck's mom had recently been nagging at her and sending hints of wanting someone new to add to their little family. Once Ruby Oliver went far enough to give her three sets of lingerie from _Victoria's Secret_ for her birthday present. Though Beck seemed gratified by the unexpected gift, Jade was only content for a second until she read the small note Ruby wrote at the bottom of the card,

_I expect my grandkids to come very soon… _

Jade let out a shaky breath of the thought of the family dinner tonight. _What would Ruby preach to her on Mother's Day? What if she hates me now because I haven't gotten pregnant? What if she is expecting Beck and I to announce a pregnancy tonight as her Mother's Day gift? _She thought.

Jade's thoughts were interrupted by Beck laying gentle kisses on her neck up to her head then to her forehead as he sat up.

"Morning beautiful," he gave her a lazy smile. "What you like for breakfast?" He was now fully awake and standing in front of her side of the bed waiting for an answer. Jade sat for a minute thinking.

"French toast with a cup of hot syrup on the side. Also, bring me a cup of coffee!" She added as he walked out. "Black with two-,"

"Sugars!" he finished for her. "I know what to do!"

Jade smiled at her husband. He never seemed to disappoint her, but she feels like she needs to give him more. Jade's mind went back to the subject of a baby. _Little baby Oliver_, she thought. _With Beck's big brown eyes and her pale skin- _"Jade! Your food's ready!" Beck called from the kitchen. She got up and walked to the kitchen in her shorts and tank top as pajamas, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

Beck stared in awe at his gorgeous wife. Resisting the urge to mention the touchy subject of Mother's Day, knowing Jade wasn't looking forward to the dinner at his parent's house tonight with all his relatives from Canada showing up to celebrate.

"Here you go." He set her food at the bar as she sat down.

"Thanks, what are you having?" Beck shrugged.

"Probably just some cereal," with that, Beck headed to the pantry to pull out his favorite cereal, _Rice Crispy._ Then brought out the half-full gallon of milk, pouring it into his cereal bowl. He took a seat next to Jade. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence until Beck noticed something different about Jade.

"Have you been using a new lotion? You look a bit brighter than usual." He commented. Jade shrugged.

"I've been drinking more cucumber water." Beck nodded understandingly.

"So what do you want to do before we have to leave for the 'Dangerous Dinner'?" Beck said, chuckling at her nickname for the get together.

"Hey! Your entire family is going to be there, of course there's got to be some sort of disagreement." Jade contemplated. Beck grinned playfully at her and wiped the leftover cinnamon on her lips. Jade let out a hardy laugh when he licked the cinnamon on his fingers.

Once done with their breakfast they picked up their plates together, it being their morning routine, and Jade washed the piled up dishes while Beck dried them with his dishtowel. Beck was easily bored, so Jade wasn't surprised he took a clump of the bubbles forming in the sink and laid it on her head.

"Wow. You're so immature." She smiled, then took an even bigger wad of the bubbles and smeared it on Beck's shirt, playing along with his game.

"You're going to regret that!" He laughed, lifting Jade from the ground. She wrapped her legs around Beck's waist and laughed. Now having her in his arms, he spun her around once until he slowed down a put her back on her feet. They stood there staring into one another's eyes as if they knew what the other was up to.

Beck couldn't shake the feeling off that there was something different about Jade, besides her skin tone. _She had a different vibe,_ he thought. _Something just seems off about her._

Jade constantly watched the clock throughout the day, taking as many glances as she could get when Beck wasn't looking. But, as the clock struck two, Beck became worried.

"Jade, why are you staring at the clock as if it was a time bomb?" Beck wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on top of her head, looking directly at the clock as well.

"Well, there kind of is considering we have to go to your family's house in two-hours for a dinner that could possibly last for four-hours." She grumbled.

"Hey," he lifted her chin up from its downward position. "It could be worse; I mean your family could be there as well." Beck joked. Jade cracked a smile for a second before returning to a scowl.

"I got to start getting ready, who knows how many fake smiles I'll have to pull off tonight." She said walking back into their bedroom. Beck sighed in defeat; he couldn't make her feel less stressed about this dinner if his life depended on it.

Beck sat down on the coffee-colored couch in the living room and grabbed the remote. Hoping something decent would be on as he waited for Jade to dress.

About an hour and a half passed until she walked out of their bedroom looking like a model. She wore a strapless white- colored baby doll dress with lace around it, forming patterns. With it, she wore simple nude heels and her mother's necklace she gave Jade as a token before she died of breast cancer. It was a necklace with a silver string and a single diamond.

Jade's eyes welled with tears with the loss of her own mother. It's always been like this every Mother's Day; she would wear her mother's necklace and not where black the entire day, for her Mother loved to see Jade wearing white. Beck stood from the couch and took her in his arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He let his arms loosen around her as he looked into her blue eyes. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. She nodded while playing with the hem of his shirt. Once seeing as he wasn't leaving her to change, she looked up at him and smiled to show she was fine. "Alright, I'll be ready in a second so we can leave."

Beck came out five-minutes later with jeans, a plain white t-shirt covered by a dark blue and green plaid jacket, and his old brown combat boots. "Let's role." He said, before making sure he had his phone and wallet on him. He led himself and Jade out the door, locking it behind him.

Upon their arrival at Ruby and James Oliver, the couple waited for the door to be answered by Beck's parents. "Do you think we could still turn back now?" Jade asked, sounding almost desperate.

"Nope!" Beck said, popping the 'P' the same time Mr. and Mrs. Oliver greeted them at the door.

"Jade! Oh, how you have changed so much since I last saw you, you look like you're a shining star, you're glowing!" Mrs. Oliver gushed, giving Jade a squeeze. She then turned her head to Beck, Mr. Oliver waiting for his wife to finish her rant about how her little boy turned into a young man then she scurried away to make sure their dinner doesn't burn, before speaking up.

"Glad you could make it Son, you made the right choice by getting back to together with Jade all those years ago. Dinner's almost ready, everybody's kinda scattered around right in the living room right now, so you might wanna go in there first, Beck, to say hello to everybody." James shut the door behind them, then resumed to his conversation before the couple's arrival.

"Let's head to the living room, I guess." Beck said, interlocking Jade's hand with his own. Beck's relatives immediately noticed them and quickly started asking questions about their work and relationship when Beck's younger brother, Max spoke up.

"SOOoo, when are we gonna have a bun in that oven?" The 21 year old teased, lightly poking Jade's stomach. Jade swatted his hands away, then an echo of "Yeah!" had followed.

"Hopefully soon, we've been talking about it and planning." Beck lied, but put on a show by wrapping his two arms around her and rubbing her stomach while grinning at Jade, and not a fake grin. Though haven't been talking about it, hence planning, Beck was ready for something (or someone) new. He's dreamed of Jade being his wife when he was younger, and since that already came true it was time for his second dream he thought of as a senior in high school, Jade being the mother of his child.

Although no one had noticed yet, Mrs. Oliver was staring intently at Jade from the kitchen doorway. She'd noticed she had a slightly different walk when Beck guided her to the living room. Then she had that glow. She remembered that glow from somewhere, somehow, a long time ago.

"What are you doing?" Sam, Ruby's sister, said suspiciously. She turned her head to her sister and answered.

"Do you notice something different about Jade, such as a slight glow in her skin tone?" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Do you recognize it from years ago somehow?" Sam now furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but exactly two-seconds later put the pieces together in her mind. Widening her eyes she said in disbelief, "No. No. No. No! She would've said something by now if she was." Sam shook her head. Ruby smirked.

"Maybe she doesn't know." With that, Ruby swiftly walked towards Jade. Tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" Jade asked, truly curious.

"Come with me to the kitchen, I need to talk with you about something in private." With no other words passed, Ruby dragged a mortified Jade with her to the kitchen. Leaving a very confused Beck, but knowing his mother, it's probably nothing.

"Shoo! Shoo! I need to talk with Jade in private." With that, all the women in the kitchen left without a last word, closing the door behind them. Ruby stared at Jade for another minute to recollect her evidence for conviction of Jade's pregnancy.

"So, Mrs. Oliver, what'd you need me for?" Jade awkwardly stood in the corner of the counter, looking at a grinning Mother-In-Law.

"Jade, I know your secret." She blurted. Jade's eyes furrowed, so deep in confusion she is probably going to be stuck there for a while.

"What secret?" Mrs. Oliver let out a chuckle.

"Sweetie, you know…" She lightly poked Jade's stomach and let out a small shriek of excitement, finally realizing if she's correct she'll be a grandmother. Jade's eyes widened.

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?" Was all she'd managed to get out.

"That glow, duh. Didn't Beck notice it?" Jade nodded, he did. "Also, you are walking slightly differently than your usually strut." Jade couldn't deny it, she did feel like she had to walk a little differently today. Now all she needed was a pregnancy test to prove it.

With small tears in her eyes, Jade choked, "Do you have a pregnancy test, just to prove it?" Ruby looked at the shocked girl and immediately wrapped her arms around her. Then looked into her eyes and said, "Honey, this is good news, no AMAZING news! You should be happy right now! You know, Beck talked to me on the phone last night and said 'I have a feeling something unbelievably amazing is going to happen to us tomorrow'. Turns out he was right after all. And, thankfully, yes. I have them under the sink in the bathroom."

Jade waited for the tormenting stick to give her an answer after following its instructions. Then, in a blink of an eye a pink plus sign showed up. Jade's hand flew to her stomach, feeling weird about a tiny human living in there. Jade decided she'll announce the shocking news when dinner was set, which was in about five-minutes, so Jade was mentally preparing herself.

Beck grew worried. He hadn't seen Jade in an hour now. Sensing her son's nervousness, she said, "Jade should be back in a second. Dinner's ready now." Beck nodded, sitting at an empty spot in the large dining table set for thirty people. Just as everybody was seated, Jade arrived to the table, taking a seat next to Beck.

During the dinner, Mrs. Oliver felt like it was time for the news. Giving Jade a smile of encouragement, she stood from her seat and raised her glass and spoon to create a clinking noise to gather everyone's attention. As people quieted down, then came to a silence she spoke. "Jade has something to say." She announced. Jade sighed and tried to ease the nerves bouncing in her head.

"Um. I – I am…pregnant!" She tried to seem more confident and less weak. A contagious grin broke out on everyone's faces as they congratulated them. Beck looked at his wife in shock.

"You're serious." He confirmed. She nodded, nervously biting her bottom lip. "I love you," He stood up from his chair to face her. "And Little Baby Oliver." He placed his hands on her stomach, then leaned in for a loving kiss. The rest of the Oliver family applauded, while Max sent a whistle.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed my first Bade pregnancy multi-chapter story! Btw, sorry I haven't updated my other story (Broken Stones) I'm just still trying to find more inspiration for it! I hope you understand!**

**Please leave a review telling me if you liked it and/or how I can improve****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey!** **Sorry, this chapter would've came out waaaaaaay sooner but I kept rewriting it cause it was hard for me to figure out how I wanted the scene to start cause the way I ended the last chapter made me realize that I could start ANYWHERE in the future soooo I couldn't make up my mind and now I feel like a total byotch for leaving u guys hangin cause ur amazing! Thank you sooo much XD**

**Please leave a review telling me if you liked it and /or how I can improve. (I also accept cool ideas!)**

* * *

Jade sat on the couch drawing circles on her tiny baby bump, which she decided to nickname Grape out of the fact the baby was the size of one when they had their first visit to the maternity ward. Beck had made a huge breakfast for them and Grape before leaving for a meeting about two hours ago, there was a change in the script of the show he starred on. Apparently Beck's onscreen girlfriend got kicked off the show due to having an affair with one of the producers. When Jade had heard the news from Beck about it, she only laughed. She hated Christina anyway.

"So...whatcha' wanna do Grape?" Jade asked, a small smile edging her lips as she thought back when she was a teenager and wouldn't be caught dead talking to her baby bump. Or (the more she thought about it) be pregnant in the first place. Having not received an answer, though it's not like she was expecting one, she slowly rose from the couch and entered the kitchen to retrieve a cold water bottle before returning to her position on the couch, where she channel surfed for another thirty minutes before finding nothing to her interest and eventually shutting it off. "Why do we have such crappy television shows on air these days? I mean what happened to the classics, such as _Rugrats_ for example; My favorite childhood series and now I'm lucky if I can even catch it at midnight." She rambled furiously at Grape. She sighed, again not receiving any sort of response from the bump.

"I'm home!" Jade jumped at the sudden outburst coming from her husband. Beck set down his new script on the table and rubbed his eyes tiredly from another day at work. He had anxiety eating his bones as he wondered if Jade and Grape were okay for over half of the meeting.

"Congrats." She replied sarcastically, standing up from her seat.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Beck walked into the living room where he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood like that for a while with Jade's arms wrapped around his neck and resting her head on his chest, before Beck spoke up.

"How's Grape?" He asked moving a hand from her waist to her bump.

"Better, considering I haven't felt nausea in the past two hours," Jade sighed. "Probably because all I've done today was lay around and eat."

Beck gave her a small smile and pecked her lips, forehead, cheeks, and nose before bending down so that he was eye level with the small bump. He rolled up her tight t-shirt and grinned, laying a kiss on Grape before speaking to the baby himself. "Hey little Grape, I've heard you've been causing some trouble with your mommy. You know we love you from the moon and back, but I know Mommy's a bit nervous about you," As if on cue Jade let out a small sob as she let the tears she'd been holding in escape. Beck noticed this and laid another peck on Grape before standing back up, placing both hands on her stomach. "She thinks she's not good enough to be a mommy and that she's scared that you wont love her, though I know you will love her to death as do I, she just thinks she'll be like her father when actually she's just like her own mommy or...Grandma." He looked her in the eyes as he wiped away her newly shed tears.

"I wish my mom could be here with Grape. She would love the baby so much, as well as being a grandma," She cried as Beck once again held her in his arms. "Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that she's dead. I mean, I was the one who was suppose to take care of her in the first place." She shook her head in regret.

"Jade Oliver you are not going to blame your mom's passing on yourself. Your mom is in a much better place now and you know it. How would you feel if you were trapped in a hospital for two years, hooked up to all those wires and such?" Beck stated, gently massaging her growing stomach. Jade hesitated before replying.

"I'd feel like I was a slave to cancer and want escape." She said quietly. Jade moved her hands until they were on top of his, looking up with doe eyes that said "I'm sorry".

"I love you." He finally said, kissing her on the lips. She immediately responded, only pulling away to catch her breath.

"I love you too...and Grape." They both looked down at the bump.

"So, you up for some lunch at the coffee shop?" He asked giving her a small smile, already knowing the answer. She nodded as they both removed their hands from Grape and rolled down her shirt.

"But what about paparazzi? Do you want to tell the press about Grape yet because my bump is kinda noticeable in this shirt." Jade asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me what the press think or anything so if they ask then we wont deny, but I'll make sure they don't bother us about it," He shrugged, making sure he had his wallet before walking to the door and opening it for her. She rolled her eyes in response, however let a small smile slip through as she walked out the door.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I would've continued on in this chapter but since I wrote this entire thing in one night and now it's 2am I felt like I was going to write slop if I went on soooooooo yeah, that's it and I hope you enjoyed! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeey! What's up my A.M.A.Z.I.N.G fans! I love you guys so much! Thank you for all the support and I'm super excited to see that you're enjoying this story so far! :D**

**Don't ask "What the hell took u sooo long to update?!" cause now I have to juggle 3 sports and school all at once. Wish me luck :P**

**Please leave a review telling me if you liked it and/or how I can improve! (Fun Ideas for chapters are also being accepted!)**

* * *

At exactly seven in the morning, Beck woke to the soft cries echoing throughout the quiet house. He subconsciously turned to his left where Jade was missing to fill in the empty space. He then left the bed for the living room, confusion swallowing him as he saw his wife crying to herself while _Finding Nemo_ played on the TV screen. Beck wordlessly took a seat next to her on the couch before encasing her into his arms until her cries started to muffle themselves into nothing.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Beck said. He brushed away the few locks of hair that hid her tearstained face from him and waited for the puffy-eyed girl to talk.

"Nemo's lost! His dad can't him and doesn't even know if Nemo is dead or alive - I mean, what if that was us looking for Grape and had no idea if he or she was okay or not?!" Jade wailed. Being now three months pregnant, for her, whatever happening to that fish in the movie could easily happen to the baby once their born. As if her weird fruit cravings weren't enough, the mother-to-be felt like her hormones were being tampered with by a flickering light.

"Shhhh. Jade, we're not gonna lose Grape. You know why?" Beck hadn't given her time to answer. "-Because he or her has the greatest mother in the whole world who would never let them out of them out of her sight as if her life depended on it. And, don't forget their dad who would search till the end of time to find Grape if we ever lost he-her." Their once known 'cheesy' moment was oddly interrupted by Jade's chuckle.

"He-her? Really?" She smirked.

"Well...yeah. I mean, we don't know what sex Grape is yet so you get he-her." Jade merely shrugged. "Oh, and by the way my mom wanted to have a little family get-together at her house for dinner at eight o'clock." Beck was almost scared at what reaction Jade might pose this time.  
But (of course) she would give a small smile at the news only to baffle him even more.

"Ok." She simply stated with a shrug.

"Ok? What's up with you today? You usually hate having dinner with my parents." Beck's eyebrows were now raised in slight suspicion. Jade crossed her arms over her stomach and glared at him as if he should already know the answer himself.

"Nothing's "Up with me" today, it's just these damn mood swings. Though, besides that, I'm kinda glad to meet up with your mom because I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go maternity shopping with me cause I don't feel like torturing you in that way." She explained.

"So you wouldn't mind torturing me, just not in that way?" It was more of a statement than a question. Jade rolled her eyes unfazed.

"No, I wouldn't. It's just, whenever I bring you shopping you always whine the entire time." She said plainly.

"Do not!" He said in a childish tone, pointing an accusing finger at her. Jade laughed, laying a hand on her three-month baby bump. At this, Beck's eyes lit up as he took notice to his unborn child; resting his hand on Jade's. "Right Grape?"

"You know you do have to go to work right?" Jade said, once again interrupting their somewhat moment. Beck gave her a peck on the lips and pulled away to gather his things.

"I'll see you at six, love you! By the way Andre's coming over to hang out later, he's bringing food so just eat some snacks if you're hungry!" Beck called, already out the door. Jade rolled her eyes. _"Hanging out" my ass. _Beck had called Andre to babysit her.

After an hour or two of lazily watching TV and starting small conversations of the contestant's acts from America's Got Talent with Grape, she finally heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" She called, knowing Andre was standing on the other side.

"You how mad Beck would be if he knew you left the door unlocked while you were here by yourself?!" Andre said worriedly, setting a bag of food on the kitchen table. Jade scoffed.

"Beck would be worried if I walked around for longer than 30 minutes right now. I swear he's already on overprotective mode, and the baby still has six months left!" She exclaimed as Andre walked over to greet her with a bear hug, making sure to not put pressure on her lower stomach.

"So how's my favorite best friend? Grape definitely seems a bit bigger now, but only by an inch." He smiled, rubbing her belly knowingly.

"Pretty good, but I'm hungry so I would enjoy it if we sat down to eat." She snarled as she felt stomach growl as Andre removed his hand to surrender.

"Okay, no need to bite off my head now!" He laughed while walking up the three steps to the open kitchen table from the living room. Jade shot him a glare as she noticed him carefully analyzing her every step as he patiently waited for her to ascend the small stairs.

"You know, just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm now a baby myself. I'm pretty sure I can walk up three steps without falling." She said, annoyed. Andre sighed.

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself, but later on some things are going to be harder to do and we're all just trying to look out for you. Beck would probably have a heart attack if you even got a paper cut." Andre explained, retrieving their food from the bag and taking a seat next to her. "It's always been this way, he's just been way more obvious about it." He shrugged.

"Enough about me, I hear it everyday from Beck already, what about you and Tori?" She smiled, taking a bite out of her burrito.

"Nothing really, were still getting adjusted to our new house and stuff. But I did get Kojeezy to buy that song!" He cheered.

"Are you serious?! That stupid baby rarely ever likes someone else's music! Congrats dude!" She stood from her seat to give him a quick hug and walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "You want something to drink?" Andre shook his head.

"Nah, I don't need'a raid you guys from your beverages." He was just about to turn back to his food when he heard the clanking of something falling. He whipped his head to Jade he was leaning against the counter with a surprised expression on her face as she held her stomach. Immediately, Andre was by her side. "What's wrong?!" His nerves faltered as he saw Jade's small smile.

"I felt the baby move a little bit, like a flutter or something." She said still smiling.

The rest of the hours were spent debating whether they should change "Grape" to "Peach" once Grape grew to the size of one.

Let's just say Grape's not getting a name change anytime soon.

* * *

**I feel like the ending was bad and this chapter was really short and suckish so I'll count this as a filler. Sorry guys for the most disappointing chapter ever but I can barely keep my eyes open anymore so...**

** THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AYYYYYYYYE! If you haven't read my latest update, (Bilingual Plague), then u should know that the only reason I haven't been updating for awhile was because of serious family problems going on for idk how long. And to make it up to you guys - my AMAZING supporters/fans/fam - I wanted to (attempt) to make this the best chapter yet**

**Please review telling me if you liked it and/or how I can improve**

Jade stirred for a moment, almost waking up, but not quite there. During this brief moment, she felt around the bed thinking to come in contact with her husband but only felt the cold spot where he used to be. Taking this to her advantage, she scooted towards the middle of the silky bed and spread out more until finally drifting off again.

The four-month pregnant woman scrunched her eyes. Jade smelt something burning from the kitchen, but was far too lazy to investigate; instead opening her eyes and searching for the remote under the covers somewhere. When she finally felt the rubbery buttons, she pulled it from under her pillow and switched on the flat-screen on the wall in front of the bed. Suddenly the sound of _Friends _playing filled the room. Jade smiled contently, resting her hands on her four-month old belly.

"Grape, I hope you know by the time your born your gonna know all the episodes up to season three." She laughed softly to herself. However, seconds after this, she realized the burning smell wasn't gone, nor being kind to her. Jade gagged a little and easily stepped out of bed to check on the kitchen.

Beck hopelessly waved around a dish towel to try to get rid of the disgusting burning smell that filled the house, all because he wanted to make pancakes. His eyes scanned the room for a candle, and thankfully found a few to light up. Looking up from the last candle he'd lit, he found Jade standing in front of him with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked with amusement.

"I can explain," Beck started sheepishly. "I just wanted to make you pancakes, but the pancakes fought back." This caused Jade to roll her eyes, but Beck started chuckling. Jade gave him a look, like he was dumb or something, then looked at the floor, then the ceiling fan above them, then back at the floor. Beck took a step forward and raised her chin to give her a loving kiss, and Jade gladly kissed back. Soon, the kiss was going on for about three minutes now and Beck's hand somehow got down to Jade's pregnant belly, where her hand joined his, and the other caressed her face while Jade's armed wrapped around his neck. Jade was the one to break the kiss after another minute or two.

"How about we just get breakfast at that little cafe, you know, our favorite one." Jade gave him a small smile, neither of them had moved their positions still after the small make out session, but it wasn't like they cared either.

"That sounds wonderful." Beck said, removing his hand from her cheek finally and resting it on the other side of her cute belly. "What do you think Grape? What's that? You've missed me?" Beck grinned while sinking down to eye level with the bump, and rolled up Jade's t-shirt to reveal her growing stomach. Jade always loved these moment when Beck would pretend to have conversations with Grape, kind of like she did, but seeing her high school sweetheart talking to their unborn child was heart-warming. Beck continued to caress and peck her stomach with occasionally pretend whispers about his or hers mother, his eyes in permanent awe, for about another 20 minutes until they started getting hungrier. He stood up, rolled down her shirt and lead them both (and Grape) back to the bedroom to change.

"I need to go shopping with your mom soon, Grape's starting to take up too much space." Jade said, pulling on a black tank top, almost blending in with her black tights.

"Don't worry, she's been waiting since we first got married for you to ask." Beck sighed, thinking back to all those uncomfortable conversations about resisting the urge to pull on a condom during their honeymoon - though they did anyway obviously, not wanting to ruin the start of their careers. Besides, Jade wasn't even close to being ready. However, she never would've been if it wasn't for the surprise of Grape.

"You ready to go?" He watched Jade pull on his old plaid shirt, which she claimed hers back in high school, then quickly ran into the bathroom for a quick approval of her looks, nodding to Beck in response, and following the father-to-be out the door of their bedroom.

* * *

Beck lazily wrapped an arm around Jade as they stood in line to order at _Peet's Coffees and Teas, _their favorite place to go when they just wanted to relax and talk; also, what made it so special, it was where they first met.

_Beck was working that day as a barista, being 14 and all, they didn't allow him to make drinks yet - hell, he was lucky to even get the job. The tan boy had his hair lightly gelled and off the side a little, and his black shirt with two buttons open. Nevertheless, any girl his age would think he was the hottest guy they've ever seen. Some of them asked for his number and even a picture with him sometimes if they were brave enough to ask. Beck, as much as he enjoyed all the attention, didn't care for them that much. All the girls, to him, were the same with their excessive amounts of Pink clothing and accessories; matching well with their kind personality that, for his opinion, shouldn't be trusted until any suspicions of backstabbing were clear._

_"Hello," Beck said, his eyes fixated on the ordering screen in front of him. "What can I get for you?"_

_"A grande black coffee with two sugars would be good." Beck looked up from the screen after punching it in, and he didn't expect to see icy blue eyes and cold face surrounded by dark locks. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, until she stared back into his. _

_"W-would that be all?" He looked away, shaking his head. "Sorry, I just felt dizzy for a second." The girl did a short head nod without care. _

_"Yeah, that's all." She pulled out her phone in attempt to distract herself from the very attractive boy in front of her. That second or two that he'd locked their eyes together, caused her heart to skip a beat._

_"Your total will be $2.50, please." Beck was getting distracted by the beautiful girl. She caused his heart rate to double and his palms were getting sweaty and - "Can I have a name for this order?" The girl looked up from her phone, and put it back in her pocket._

_"Jade," she said, looking back into his warm eyes for a mere second before grabbing three dollars out of her purse and handing it to him. Beck quickly gave her the change and receipt, realizing the line was starting to back up._

_For the rest of his shift, his eyes kept wondering over to Jade, where she sat alone by a window in the corner on her computer typing. One time she even caught him staring and gave him a smirk, causing his cheeks to flare up red. After that event, the other workers around him wouldn't stop teasing him and giggling. That went on till about two o'clock when his shift was finally over and everyone had forgotten about the event. Beck hung up his apron and said by to everybody before making his way to the door. However, he turned and saw that the blue-eyed beauty was still sitting alone in the corner. He bit his lip. Beck didn't know whether to risk her confronting him about the whole 'staring' incident, or to take a chance and actually meet the girl. He chose to risk it._

"What can I get for you guys?" Said the brunette barista with an obnoxious smile.

"I'll have a grande chai tea," Jade started. "And He'll have a black coffee with cream and sugar."

"Okay, that will be $5.40." She said, immediately receiving the response of Beck handing her his debit card. "Great! Your drinks will be right out."

Jade immediately claimed her spot in the corner by the window, where she's sat since she was 13, and Beck soon followed with their drinks. She gave him a small smile as he sat down across from her; and for hours they talked about the future, laughed about the past, and what was happening in the present. Which was the same place where Jade, did in fact, tease him about staring at her.

But Beck later decided it was all worth it.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I really hope you liked it, though the ending was hella cheesy... I'm too tired to keep goin' cuz itz past 1am now and i like to sleep so goodnight 3**


End file.
